


Turbulence

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Grant are fucking when the Bus hits some turbulence and it doesn't end well for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

One of the unfortunate side effects of traveling on a plane, especially as one as big as the Bus, was turbulence. Melinda was usually pretty great at managing it but she ran into trouble on this particular trip on the way to a new mission. 

Fucking in her bunk, Skye and Grant failed to notice what exactly was happening until a sharp jolt sent them both flying to the door. “Ow,” she mumbled. “Did I do that?” It wouldn’t be the first time she and Grant caused earthquakes during sex nor would it be the last (he was proud of himself every time, and Lance got in trouble with Bobbi whenever it happened).

“Pretty sure that wasn’t you this time. The plane’s still shaking so we must have hit turbulence,” Grant pointed out, rubbing the back of his head and was dismayed to find blood when he pulled his hand back.

“Okay, my wrist is killing me so I think we need to go see Bobbi. But put our clothes on first,” Skye told her boyfriend.

“Good idea.” Grant stood up, pulled her upright, and then the two started hunting for their clothes. Fortunately, they didn’t have to look too hard since the bunk was so small. Both were grateful everyone else was either back at the Playground or in other parts of the Bus - it saved them some embarrassment.

They slinked off towards the lab - limping in Grant’s case since he seemingly twisted his ankle during the fall - and avoided the others as much as they possibly could (they started laughing once they were in the clear). “We need your medical expertise,” he told Jemma once she turned around and saw the couple.

“Sit down,” she swiftly ordered and headed to the medical supplies kept on board to tend to Skye and Grant. “How did this even happen?”

Skye opened her mouth for a second but hesitated. “Um…” And then she failed to grapple for an answer, causing her boyfriend to facepalm.

Jemma looked back and forth between the two. “Say it.”

“We don’t want to!” Grant whined but she didn’t give in to it.

“Tell me,” Jemma demanded.

Skye went beet red and then hurridely launched into an explanation. “Grant and I were fucking, okay? We were in our bunks, which is totally fine because no one was around - and then we fell out of the fucking bed. Are you happy now, Jemma?”

Jemma responded by biting her lip to hold in her laughter but her shoulders started shaking and she finally broke. She burst into laughter and covered her mouth to control herself but failed. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not. You’re taking pleasure in this,” Grant grumbled accusedly.

“You should see how you two look right now.” Jemma continued giggling and she ducked under the lab table for a minute to pull herself together but couldn’t stop.

“You want to help or leave us hanging?” Skye smirked at her best friend in amusement.

Grant tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Jemma to stop but winced when it jarred his ankle so he hopped back up next to his girlfriend. “So how long are you going to do this?” He could see the humor in the situation but he really needed her to help Skye.

“Sorry, I’ll figure out how badly you two injured yourself.” Jemma sighed and closed her eyes but could only continue to snicker. “At least you two only have minor injuries.” She turned to face the wall so Skye and Grant couldn’t see her anymore but her body continued to shake.

Skye and Grant exchanged an amused glance. “You know we can still tell what you’re doing right?” she questioned.

Jemma nodded and when she turned back around, tears streamed down her face. She sobered the instant Coulson stepped through the door. “Hunter said he saw you two sneaking down here and you looked injured? Tell me what happened,” he ordered.

“We’re fine. Nothing to worry about!” Grant squeaked, hoping to hell that the director wouldn’t see right through him.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the specialist. “What are you three up to? And are you okay?”

“We’re fine. Nothing to worry about. Right, Jem?” Skye batted her eyes innocently at her best friend but Jemma didn’t fall for it.

“Don’t play innocent with me,” she teased as she began to check both of them over. She walked over to Grant and whispered in his ear, “Am I going to have to check you over somewhere we’ll both be embarrassed by?”

He blushed and Coulson caught it. “No!” he screeched.

“Just checking.” 

Coulson crossed his arms as Skye hissed in pain. “Thanks, Jem.”

“You’re welcome.” Jemma brightly smiled at her and then got back to work. 

Coulson’s face dropped as he took in their various (minor injuries). “Oh no. You two were having sex,” he correctly guessed.

Grant’s policy of complete and utter honesty kept him quiet but Skye had no such qualms. “No?” she tried and the table shook for her efforts. “Thanks for betraying me,” she whispered to the floor.

Grant scooched away from his girlfriend when Coulson started glaring at him. “We didn’t do anything wrong but I am sorry, sir. Please forgive us.”

Skye rolled her eyes when he broke. “Sometimes your honesty policy really fucks us over,” she complained. She looked up at her father innocently. “We’re sorry. It’ll never happen again.”

Coulson sputtered and his hands went flying, which Jemma had to duck to avoid. “I don’t want to hear about that! I pretend it isn’t happening for a reason.”

“We have to know what you and May are doing so karma’s a bitch,” Skye shot back.

Grant’s eyes widened. “Don’t antagonize him!” Mostly, he was just worried Coulson was going to kill him. 

Skye hopped down and immediately regretted doing so. “Remind me not to do that again. Anyway, we’re both adults, Dad. The turbulence just fucked us up. And hey, at our least our injuries aren’t worse.”

Grant looked at them both fearfully. “I don’t think you’re helping, Skye.” 

“I don’t want to think about you two having sex so let’s all just pretend this never happened. Good enough for all of us?”

Jemma nodded and burst into laughter again. “I’m going to tell everyone we know but he doesn’t have to find out,” she whispered to Skye.

“Let’s see how well this works out,” a grinning Skye replied.

“I’m dead,” Grant moaned.

And that’s the story of how the whole team (plus some others) learned what happened to Skye and Grant within the hour. Neither ever lived it down.


End file.
